


Black n White

by GirlFromTheMoon



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriend Material Harry, Boys In Love, Chef Draco, Complicated Relationships, Confession, Confused Harry, Declarations Of Love, Dorks, Draco falls in love with Harry, Draco is Thirsty, Draco tops, Drarry, Drunk Draco, Drunk Harry, Endearments, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Gift Giving, Harry falls in love with Draco, Idiots in Love, Locker Room, Love Confessions, M/M, Malfoy, Medium - Freeform, PDA, POV Harry Potter, Pining, When life gives you lemon, Young Love, cute dates, draco - Freeform, drink it, flirt, oblivous, school au, slowburn, switch - Freeform, text fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlFromTheMoon/pseuds/GirlFromTheMoon
Summary: Under the the dark skies, Harry leaned in close to him and pressed a soft kiss. He had been yearning for so long."I always knew it would be you." Draco whispered " Ever since then, mon chéri."HighSchool AU(Follow my Tumblr: girlfromthelunaa) wrote a Short song for this fanfic
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, 
> 
> This idea came when my friend told me about this app. Anyways, I’ve been in love with Drarry last year. 
> 
> I hope you’ll love this :)

Cliche it may have sounded, thinking too much about it, how can you not forget about a young handsome lad that accidentally touched your hand while on the train. It was quite awkward honestly but Harry wished he could see him again. Just a sight of his messy white-blond hair and pale skin. Damn, even his back was so handsome.

His face was like sculpted by Pygmalion of Cyprus himself as he turned around to apologize about it. 

What a beautiful face

Harry never knew he would be like this so attracted to this stranger. Admiring a guy well more likely thirsting over him and being obvious about it. He can even see an old 'Karen' looking at him in disgust like she was about to make a hundred tarpaulins in disagreeing about queer people.

The handsome person in front of him was looking curiously at his hand then looked up and met his eyes. He gave him a small shy smile knowing that he has been caught by his act. 

“By the way, my name is Draco.” His voice was a bit raspy, it sounded sexy “and I’m really sorry about doing that.”

“It’s really fine, Draco.” He emphasised saying his name, it really felt wonderful in his tongue, how his name rolls innit. He will probably say it a lot of times. If that’s it they would meet soon. 

Draco. Draco. Draco. Draco.

“My name is Harry.” He continues then shook Draco’s hand which was already ready. After for awhile he withdraws his hand even though he liked the feeling of Draco’s soft skin to his. 

“It’s really nice to meet you.” He continues and Draco smiles softly.

“Ravi de vous rencontrer également.” He replied and Harry thought it sounded french. He didn’t speak nor understand french so he just shrugged it off. 

Another uncomfortable silence washed over them and they looked away from each other. Draco then cleared his throat which caused him to look at his beautiful face. 

“This is my stop.” Draco told him

Harry stared at him, not really knowing how to respond. Draco then walked away while Harry watched him, wondering if they’ll ever meet again. 

Hopefully, they will meet.


	2. Drunk Draco

He never thought being an 11th grader was pretty boring. Him and his best friend got transferred to a school that his mother picked out for them; she says it’s one of the low-key prestigious schools in this big city. 

He went out and walked towards the school, it was only 4 blocks away from his dormitory. His best friend, Ron was still sleeping in the other dorm. Harry didn’t really like sharing his room. He never did, he was used to be alone most of the times. He was an only child which explains it and this sometimes saddens him, he wished he had a brother or a sister to hang out with, like all other siblings did. 

When he arrived at the school, it was a clean environmental friendly type of school. He didn’t expect much but it surprised him; there were only a few students by the front of the entrance, hanging out and some reading a book. He breathed in the clean air and went in passing over the other students. The hallway was extravagant; it’s design was very modern with a mix of classical touch designs. No wonder his mother chose this school for him. 

A few hours had passed, Ron was now dragging him to the cafeteria where they were being called by a group of people. They sat down and the curly haired girl immediately beamed and told her other friends to start introducing. 

“I’ll go first!” She says “my name’s Hermione I’ve been in this school since 7th grade.”

“I’m Neville.” The boy said “you can call me Nev.”

“I’m Luna.” She said and gave him a comforting smile “it’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Harry.” He introduces himself formally and talked to them about his hobbies and immediately he found out that Luna had the same hobbies with him. Hermione was like a mother, she was wise and very caring about his studies and him. While Neville was quite shy they shared some interests. 

As they went out, Harry noticed a familiar face but he shrugged it off. His new friends were talking about how they should attend the party tonight. Harry wasn’t really into parties but he agreed to go as to he had a boring life ever since..

It was time for calculus classes and he hurriedly went inside. Thankfully, the professor was late or hopefully not present for he could go to his dorm early and catch a nap before going to the party. After a couple of minutes, the familiar face he had seen entered the room .

Draco?

The boy looked around until he saw him. They looked at each other eyes and there was a hint of familiarity between how draco looked at him. He was smiling as he walked towards his table then sat to an empty chair next to him.

“I never thought I’d be this lucky.” He spoke softly while draco sat next to him face red

“Harry, right? how are you?” He smiles

“I’m good.” He said still a bit surprised “so you’re a student here huh?”

“Obviously.” Draco snickered “I’ve never seen you around here, are you perhaps a new student?”

“Obviously.” He mimicked him which caused Draco to roll his eyes “ but yeah I am.”

“Why’d you transferred?” He asks 

“I needed a change.” He honestly said, the truth was he had to even though he didn’t really want to leave his old school. He loved it there the environment was nostalgic and his friends were amazing. Including, Ron who went to the same school with him. 

“Okay.” Draco nods “it’s really lovely to see you here, I didn’t really expect for us to see each other again.”

“Neither do I.” Harry said, truthfully. “You left in a hurry and I forgot to give you my phone number.”

“Mm, how about we exchange our number right now.” Draco offered and brought out his phone and handed it to Harry. He immediately typed out his number and gave it back. It took a few minutes when Draco finally sent him a message composing of a celebration emoji. 

“You took so long.. just to send that?” Harry stifled a laugh 

“I rarely use my phone.” He pouted “ it took my awhile to find the perfect emoji I’m feeling right now.”

“Alright, Draco.” He chuckled, Draco was being a cute boy and Harry loved it. 

It was evening and Ron was knocking on his door. He lazily opened it to reveal Ron and Hermione; immediately he closed the door and wore a shirt then opened it again. Hermione had a faint blush while ron was just laughing at him. 

“I’m sorry about that.” He scratched the back of his head “I just woke up.”

“Put your clothes on always.” Hermione coughed and smacked Ron’s right arm. “ stop laughing you git.”

“I-I’m sorry your face was just super red.” Ron laughed “you looked like a to-mah-to.” 

“Whatever.” Hermione rolled her eyes “is that what you’re gonna wear to the party?”

“Uh no.” Harry looked down to his pyjamas “I’ll change really quick upstairs.” 

He grabbed some appropriate clothes and went to the bathroom to change quickly. He really felt embarrassed about what had happened and he isn’t willing for Ron to expose him because he hid things under his couch. He went out to see them talking. 

Thank God 

“So Harry I never thought you’re into boys?” Hermione asked and brought out the gay magazine Ron had bought him last year.

“N-No..well n-“ Harry blushed “Ron gave that to me last year.”

“You didn’t throw it.” Ron suspects “you must love wanking to it.” 

“Git.” He rolled his eyes “maybe.”

Hermione raised her eyebrows while Ron continued laughing. He felt a bit embarrassed but Mione gave him a comforting smile which made him think she was cool with it.

The party was such a bore for him; his friends were enjoying, dancing and drinking their guts out. He sat in the couch with a random girl next to him who was talking about how her life ruined because of her bf cheating on her.

“Eh, How old are you?” He asks the crying girl

“I’m 15.” The girl replied, wiping her tears while drinking alcohol. “ I know I’m young but I really thought he’d be the one.”

“Oh, so what are you going to do about your baby?” He says and took a sip of his water bottle. “Have you told your parents and him?”

“I don’t plan on telling my parents.” She says avoiding the first question “ and it’s too late if I told him, he’d never love me the same.. he’d be forced to because of our baby.”

“You’re right.” He gave her a supporting smile “excuse me.”

He walked towards the kitchen to get a snack for both him and the weeping girl. As he reached out a snack placed above a counter, someone poked his back. He yelped and quickies turned around to see the git who turned out to be Draco.

He looked a bit drunk but he still looked beautiful, his cheeks were red, his hair was gelled back and his grey eyes looked a bit darker. 

“Harry.” He greets and grinned so much. He seemed stunned to see him here tonight. 

“Hello.” He greets back “you’re here and a bit drunk.”

“I am.” He giggles and took his hand squeezing it “and you’re here.”

“I am and you found me.” Harry giggles with him, this boy was so cute and a funny drunk. 

“I’m glad.” Draco said and grabbed a snack which was behind him. “So who are you with?”

“With my friends and this girl who was sitting with me on the living room.” He told him and he nods while opening the chips.

“Marissa? That kid.” He ate a mouthful of chips and after that he continued to speak about the weeping girl “is she using that my boyfriend cheated on me shit again?”

“She’s pregnant.” Harry said a bit confused 

“She does that because..” he leans in closely and whispered “some of our mates here actually want to fuck people who are pregnant.”

“What?!” Harry said horrified but Draco immediately covered his mouth 

“Shush.” Draco continues “it’s gross I know but she was telling you that because you look pretty hot tonight and she would love to fuck you, Harry.” 

“Oh?” Harry blushed and bit his lip “you look pretty hot tonight too.”

“I know, If I were me I’d-“ Draco says but was interrupted by a female who introduced herself as Pansy.

“So you’re the Harry?” Pansy smirked “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Yes, we met at the train.” He says 

“I know, I know.” She said “you know what, he never shuts up about you and it’s getting so annoying.”

“Pansy!” Draco’s face got even redder than before, he looked like he was about to burst. 

“Sorry, dear.” She chuckled “I can’t leak more information now, Harry.” 

They all laughed except for Draco who looked like he was contemplating his life choices at the moment. 

“Alright, I’m gonna leave you lads alone. I have to check out the fight upstairs.” She says “Malfoy, just text me if you need a ride home.”

“Okay.” Draco mumbles 

“What fight?” He asked Pansy who just shrugged.

“Malfoy?” Harry questioned Draco who was still red. Pansy went to the fight happening upstairs. It made him a bit curious but he wanted to be with Draco for awhile. 

“Mon nom est Draco Malfoy.” He nods, Draco looked at him worriedly like his name was something he should fear but he knew nothing. But again he never was into social medias. 

“Your name fits you.” He says “Potter, Harry Potter.”

“Yours too, Potter.” Draco smiled again “your last name is quite familiar..”

“Ah, well my dad is famous for his job.” He shrugs “My mom is a retired singer.” 

“Hm, a family of talents.” his voice rasped “what’s your talent?”

“I suck at-“ he was interrupted by Malfoy who blurted out balls. They both laughed, they probably looked like crazy guys.

“Anyways, I suck at everything.” He continues “I hope I’ll find my talent soon.”

“You will soon.” There was a hint of a seductive tone from the way he had said it. “Wanna dance?”

“I’ll have to pass.” He said feeling a bit tired “I’d have to find my friends and see if they’re okay.”

“Okay.” Draco deflated and looked liked a sad puppy. Harry almost regretted declining his offer.

“I’ll find you after, okay?” He promised and Draco looked up and smiled brightly at him.

He left Draco and went back to Clarissa who was making out with a boy in the couch. He grimaced at the view and decided to leave a snack for her on the table. He then went to look for his friends who was probably at the backyard. After a few minutes of looking for them, he finally saw them eating pizza.

“Ron.” He called for his best friend who immediately told him to come. He went and they all greeted him.

“You having fun, mate?” Neville asks him

“Yeah.” He replied and immediately thought about Draco. 

“You met someone?” Ron wiggles his eyebrows 

“I met a friend.” He says and immediately he spotted Draco nearby who was looking at him from the other side of the pool. 

“Draco Malfoy?” Hermione asks “that gi-?”

“That guy over there.” Luna says “Mione, I think it’s not a good idea to say false rumors about a guy we never met.”

“Harry, he is bad news.” Hermione continued and Harry raised an eyebrow. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asks curiously

“He‘s a douchebag used to play and break everyone’s hearts.” She said while Luna just shook her head, disagreeing. 

“Again it’s just rumours.” Luna told Harry who felt confused. 

“Who told you?” Ron asks 

“Al.” Hermione says “they’re classmates.”

“I don’t think he’s ever done that.” Harry stated, he knew he had just met the guy but he was kind, a bit shy as lovely. When drunk he was confident and a funny lad.

“I also heard.” Neville spoke softly and everyone looked at him. 

“See? Nev says.” Hermione says

“It was 9th grade.” Neville shrugs “But I think he’s changed it’s been years.” 

“I agree.” Luna said and glared at hermione “why do you dislike him?”

“ I don’t really want him hurting our new friend” She reasoned and Harry stayed quiet. 

“So..” Ron said confused about everything “why don’t we just not judge a person before we met them”

“I agree.” Harry nods “he’s friendly and harmless. I don’t think he is capable of doing that.”

“We’ll see.” Hermione says

He ate a pizza and decided to drink some of Rum Coke and whiskey. His friends were a bit tipsy except for Neville who seemed to disappear. Ron was laughing at a joke Luna had cracked which wasn’t that funny at all. 

The alcohol totally effected them, Harry wasn’t that drunk he felt a bit dizzy though. It has been months since he had drunk spirits and his tolerance weakened. 

At the corner, Draco was talking with a brunette girl who seemed to enjoy to whatever they were talking. Harry felt a bit jealous but he had no right to be. He clenched his jaw and finished his whiskey making his throat burn.


	3. Bitter to sweet

Jealousy was not really his forte but he had been jealous before. When he was a child he sometimes despised the stirring feeling in his stomach whenever he saw his crush talking with another person that wasn’t him. 

He was quite shy back then and was unable to confess his feeling for her. It hurt him when his crush finally went out with that boy. 

Two weeks has passed and things were getting intense with the school works. It stressed him a lot and occasionally had to take pain relievers because he had migraines. It was also two weeks since he had properly talked to Draco. They only talked during calculus classes which involves with headaches and lots of calculations. They talked but it was strictly about the subject or any school related topics. 

He was still mad about Draco talking to a girl at the party. So he pretty much avoided the boy even though Draco seldom asks him to hang out with him sometimes. He rejected and managed to reason that he always managed to ask at the wrong times so he had to reject him. Also Harry had classes on that time and he was pretty quite serious about school. 

It kinda did messed with his mind, a bit. It was Saturday evening when Harry decided to buy his groceries because he was asleep the whole day and there wasn’t any food left on his fridge, a bunch of spoiled fast food and he’d probably die if he ate it. He went to the other room and tried knocking on Ron’s door but he sounded asleep; Harry can literally hear his best friend snore so loudly so he went alone and got an Uber to drop him off. 

His jealousy for that girl seemed to vanish and he just accepted that maybe Draco was that douche Hermione had told him about. 

When he arrived, the store called Joe’s Mart was quite empty there were like 10-15 people including the employees. It was super cold, he wished he wore a hoodie and not a thin black shirt. He went to get a trolley then headed first to the frozen foods section, since he wanted to get some ice cream. Harry stepped on a slippery tile and almost fell down; thankfully he was caught by a pair of strong arms which was wrapped securely around his waist. His knight in shining armour was none other than Draco himself who gave him a shy smile like he did back then at the train.

“Hey.” He softly said and helped him stood up properly again. 

“Draco, thank you.” He thanked him and Draco just nodded. He noticed that the groceries of the boy was scattered on the floor. “Let me help you with that.”

“It’s fine, Harry.” He says “you can continue buying while I fix that mess.” 

“I insist.” Harry looked at his light grey eyes “I’d love to help you and also I’m really sorry we never really got to hang out.”

“I know.” He sighs “like you have said our schedules are very different.. and I guess I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s okay, it’s the school’s fault.” He mumbles feeling a bit guilty for lying to him as he helped Draco put his groceries inside the basket he was bringing. 

“Thank you.” Draco told him and took his hand to give it a squeeze. 

“You’re welcome.” He blushes then Draco lets go of his hand. He was about to walk away when Harry called for him. 

“Actually, can you help me out? I’m new in this town and my first time going into this shop.” He lied a bit “I’m a bit lost on where to find some things.”

“There’s a sign above Harry.” Draco snickered

“Oh okay.” Harry frowned at Draco rejecting him “I’ll see you soon.”

“Besides, I have to...go” Draco hesitated 

“Yeah, okay.” He gave him a small smile and he watched him go to the cashiers. 

The next day, he felt his migraine getting a bit worse but he shrugged off. He went inside the room the first subject was calculus and he sat to his seat next to Draco who was sitting there writing something on his notebook.

“Good morning.” He greeted as he sat down 

“Morning.” Draco said 

“Wanna hang out later?” He asks the boy who stopped writing and looked at him.

“I have classes later.” He replied “I can’t.”

“Oh okay.” He frowned

After classes, Harry kept on asking Draco to have lunch with him or just anything so that he could make up the times where he had rejected his offer to hang out. He declined all of them and he was pretty sure now that Draco was kind of avoiding him and he didn’t know why or maybe, he was really an asshole that Hermione described him to be but again they were just friends or were they even? He looked down on his shoes, leaning his back on his locker and sighed. But he deserved it for declining his offers before. 

He cared for the boy; he was very sure about that fact. He was overthinking too much about this and Harry knew that he shouldn’t but he couldn’t control his own mind. He felt his migraine worsening.

“Mate, you ok?” He heard his friend Ron asked. “You look shit.”

“I’m fine.” He looked at his friend who looked concerned “I’m just tired.”

“Are you sure?” He ask again “Is your migraine getting worse? I can tell our teacher about that if that’s if you wanna go home.” 

“Yeah, I should just skip.” He said taking off his glasses massaging the bridge of his nose ”I mean it’s only one classes left for this day.” 

“Yep.” Ron nods and patted Harry’s head “get well soon, Harry.”

When the bell rang, Ron had left him in the hallway and the students were now crowding the hallways looking for their classrooms. He felt claustrophobic for a second but thankfully the students moved fast enough. He decided it was now the best idea to leave the school and head home. Harry heard someone called his name but he ignored it and started to walk back to his dorm. 

“Harry!” He recognised that voice, it was Draco’s voice. He immediately turned around and saw draco running towards him. “I saw you leave.. you looked fine..shit.”

“You got a problem with me leaving?” Harry said, he felt angry with him for rejecting all his offer today. 

“N-no.” He flinched and stuttered “I was just concerned.”

“I’m fine and I just wanna go home.” Harry shrugged and the other boys face frowned. “You can go now, thank you for your concern.”

“Harry, I-.” He sighs “it’s my vacant time and.. can I walk with you?”

He raised his eyebrows not expecting that at all. He thought Draco was busy but he decided to shrugged it off and Draco gave him a small smile; he continued to walk and Draco was alongside with him. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you out when we were at the mart.” He spoke softly “my dad insisted for me to go home early that night.”

Oh, so that’s why..

“I didn’t know that.” Harry replied and put his hands on his jean pockets. 

“We just met after all. You don’t know me and I don’t know you.” Draco says “But I’d like to get to know you, you seem like that good type of person.”

“Yeah, maybe.” He stopped walking and face him “you seem like a..a bit of an asshole for me.”

Draco chuckled and ran his hands on his hair. Harry looked at him confused as to why he reacted that way.

“It really depends on the person.” He explains “if they’re kind to me then I’m kind to them and if they’re rude then I’m rude to them.” 

Harry stayed quiet, not really knowing what to say to him at all. So he decided to start walking again and his acquaintance just followed him. 

“So, you like to walk around?” Draco asks “it’s nice but quite dangerous, you know? This town has robbers and I’m again concerned for you.”

“I’m sure I can handle them, Malfoy.” He told him in deep voice “I know judo.” 

“I bet you do.” He felt Draco smiled at him “ you look more muscly than I am.”

“Then I’m the one who should be worried about you.” Harry glared at him “how will you go back to school?”

“I’ll just take an Uber, dear.” Draco looked at him like he had something on his face. He had a small smile plastered on his pretty face and his cheeks were a bit red. “Don’t worry.”

“I-I’m not!” Harry looked away and felt his cheeks reddened. 

“Whatever you say, Potter.” Draco says and skipped his way through the pedestrian lane. Harry almost panicked but he ran after him.

“Draco!” Harry yelled and Draco just chuckled until they arrived to the other side of the street. 

“What?” He looked at him with a raised eyebrows like he was innocent to what he did. 

“You can’t just do that, what if there was an asshole drunk driving and didn’t notice the traffic signal?” Harry explained feeling panicked “I’m sorry it’s just the things I’ve... well read online, stuff happens and it sucks.”

“Don’t worry, Harry.” He smiled and took his hand and held it “I won’t do it again.. so are we there yet?”

“Almost.” He says and together they walked while holding hands. Harry didn’t even care if people were giving him disgusted looks, he felt comfortable with it and so he will do it. 

They were at his front door since Draco insisted he wanted to make sure that he really arrived safely at his room. The hallway was quiet and Draco was still there waiting for Harry to open his door. 

“Is this like the part where you should go?” Harry questioned him and Draco just shrugged

“Im deciding wether I should go back or just stay here to hang with you.” He says and Harry panicked. He didn’t clean his room and his bed was a mess. 

“Nooo, you should attend your classes.” Harry said and leaned his back at the door. 

“You got a dead body in there?” Draco crossed his arm and looked suspicious.

“No! I’m not a killer.” Harry says “I never really had someone visit my loft.”

“Well, I’m glad to be the first one then.” He smirked “now open it up.”

Harry sighed and didn’t move. Draco just stared at him and leaned in closer to his face. Draco was taller than him and it intimidated him and nervous. He turned around to unlock the door. When they both entered, Harry flinched when he saw a piece of his hoodie on the floor. 

“Your room is a mess.” Draco commented 

“I know, I’m sorry.” Harry sighed again 

“It’s fine.” Draco says and thought about something for a moment “here’s the deal you clean your house and I’ll cook dinner for you.”

“You’ll do that?” Harry asks, feeling a bit shocked.

“I’m a great cook.” Draco smiled proudly “unless you want to cook and I’ll clean your room.”

“N-no.” He says immediately which made Draco laugh “I’ll do the cleaning and you do the cooking.”

“Alright, dear.” Draco stopped laughing and went to the small kitchen then opened his refrigerator. He went with him and open a drawer and swallowed a pill hoping it could numb his migraine. 

Afterwards, Harry immediately went to pick up his hoodie and threw it on the couch and then started to fix his bed. After a few minutes, his bed was fixed and the small living room is now tidy. He could hear Draco humming a song while cooking. Harry was curious so he went next to draco who was focused.

“I’m done.” Harry informed him and Draco nodded 

“Just a few minutes and the food will be ready.” He faced Harry. 

“What did you cooked?” Harry asks

“Lyonnaise Potatoes.” Draco says “I’m a bit shocked that you didn’t buy frozen meat.”

“I-I don’t know how to cook.” He says “I only know a few things.”

“Maybe, I could teach you some recipes someday.” Draco offered “my mom taught me how to cook when I was kid so ever since then I’ve been learning how to.” 

“That’s awesome, Draco.” He admired him 

“I know.” He said and Harry went to his couch to lay down. His migraine was fading which was a good sign. He took off his glasses and placed it on the table. 

They ate the dish together on the kitchen bar. Harry almost moaned to how good it was, it’s been weeks since he ate a home cooked meal made by someone. Draco reminded him of his mother, he was sweet and a bit silly. He was talented and knew how to cook; his mother also knew how to cook and he couldn’t wait to let his friend meet his mom. They would probably bond over sharing some recipes and that made him smile. 

“You did a pretty good job cleaning up your loft.” Draco pointed at the hoodie he threw on the couch. 

“I’ll wear that soon.” Harry explained “I usually sleep on the couch, when I’m too tired to go up to that scary stairs.”

“You wimp.” Draco chuckled “it’s a steel staircase and besides the building looks pretty expensive. I’m sure that the architects build it well to avoid you from falling, Potter.”

“You don’t understand whenever I stepped on it.” He gasped to add the dramatisation of his story “I feel like I’m gonna fall down or slip. It’s scarier when I’m dizzy.”

“Oh dear, do you need someone to carry you to your bed every night?” He asks

“N-no.” Harry blushed and imagined draco carrying him. 

“Alright.” They continued to eat the delicious food. 

“Thank you for making a deli food.” Harry spoke as Draco was already outside the door. 

“No problem.” He grinned at him “I had a lot of fun thanks to you.”

“It’s no biggie, I only showed you my amazing skills in playing Mario Kart.” Harry shrugged and flexed his muscles which made Draco laugh. 

“I’m gonna go now.” Draco showed him his phone and saw that the Uber was coming. 

“I’ll drop you in the lobby.” Harry decided and locked his door. Together, they went in to the elevator. Draco hummed the old boring elevator music.

“The music is really familiar.” Draco commented 

“I know right.” Harry says “I just can’t pinpoint what song it is.”

They arrived at the lobby and he followed Draco who said goodbye to the security guard and lobbyists. They went outside and Harry almost shivered, it was super cold. He noticed draco who was wearing a shirt and black jeans was shivering. He took off his hoodie and offered it to him. 

“Thank you.” Draco smiled at him, he dropped his backpack on the floor and wore the hoodie. After a few minutes, the Uber and arrived and they said their goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s room is actually a loft.  
> Draco lives a bit far from the school.  
> ~
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please subscribe or bookmark so that you’ll be updated.


	4. Where lovers should ask

“Nev, you can’t be serious.” Harry groaned as he watched the boy fall down while approaching his crush. 

Ron who was beside him laughing while Hermione just smacked his side which stopped him from laughing. 

“At least he has the guts to ask the Blaise Zabini to the Halloween party.” Luna said and watched Neville who cleared his throat and spoke to Blaise who smiled at how Neville looked adorable sputtering with his words. 

“I don’t get why people go to that kind of party.” Ron says “I bet it’s pretty boring.”

“It’s not boring.” Hermione says “last year, the party was a blast though there’s no alcohol involved the games are pretty interesting.”

“What games?” Harry asks feeling a bit curious. Luna places her hand on his right shoulder and leaned in near his ear.

“You’ll have to go to find out.” Luna whispered to him. Harry groaned again, he didn’t really want to attend but he was now too curious that maybe he will just attend this time. 

“Good job, Luna.” Ron nodded at her “I think you just convinced Harry to go.”

“I have my ways.” She smiled proudly and hermione just high-five her.

“Oh, look it’s Harry’s friend going to Blaise.” Ron told them which made Harry looked way too quickly that it hurt his neck. 

There he was, Draco with his hair not gelled. He looked pretty as always, Tall, handsome and looked rich. His clothes were all black including his boots that had golden symbol of Gucci.

“They’ve been best buds since 7th grade.” Hermione says “along with Pansy.”

“Oh.” Harry nodded, he remember meeting Pansy at the party but he didn’t recall seeing Blaise on that party. 

“He’s a pretty decent guy.” Luna comments “he was my lab partner once and he literally knew everything, I think I passed chemistry because of him.”

“Cool.” Ron nodded in approval “if he becomes nev’s boy I could ask him to do my homework.”

“Hm, maybe I will do that too.” Luna thoughts for a moment then Hermione smacked them both at the back. 

“Do your own homework, idiots.” She says and looked at them in a very disappointed manner. Harry just laughed at them and looked back at what was happening to nev and Blaise, apparently Draco has been looking at him or they did happen to look at each other at the same time. Draco gave him a small smile and he reciprocated. 

“You know what, Harry.” Ron says “you look so in love when you do that... it reminds me of-“

“W-what.” He looked away from Draco and focused on his best friend who looked at him like he figured something out.

“You dating my sister before.” Ron continued and smirked at him. 

“Harry dated your sister?” Luna raised her eyebrows “I’m shocked.”

“What does that supposed to mean?” Harry looked at her.

“Nothing.” Luna shrugged 

“Life is full of surprises.” Hermione commented 

“I think our dear friend Harry has a crush on Draco.” He said and his friends agreed. 

“I’ve been suspecting it for days.” Hermione says and crossed her arms “there’s something about the way they look at each other   
whenever we eat at the cafeteria.”

“They’d look cute together.” Luna said excitedly like her dreams was coming true “and yes I do agree, Mione.”

Harry stayed silent and ignored his friend who was starting to talk about shipping names and who would be the first one to ask out who. He looked at Draco again who smiled at him again. He did a sign if he could come over because it looked like Blaise was very interested in Neville. He signed back that it was okay. When Draco started to walked towards them, his friends started to freak out except for Hermione who immediately calmed herself down. He thought Hermione didn’t like Draco but it turned out she just cared for Harry.

“Hey guys.” Draco greeted them and then went to Harry’s side “Hi, Potter.”

“Malfoy.” He greeted back and he could feel Ron was smiling at them. 

“Oh my bad I haven’t really formally introduced myself to your friends.” Draco frowned and reached out his hand first to Luna. “I’m Draco Malfoy.”

“Luna.” They shook hands, Ron was next and he awkwardly took draco’s hand and lastly Hermione who dealt with it like a professional person that she is.

“We kinda know each other.” Draco says “you always placed first and I always second.”

“I know.” Hermione smiled proudly “what can I say I just love studying.”

“We’ll see.” Draco challenges her “maybe I could beat you this time.”

“Game on.” Hermione said and Draco glared at her.

Harry placed his hand on Draco’s back. The boy immediately turned to him with a confused look.

“So, what’s happening with Blaise and Neville?” Harry asks him, changing the subject completely. 

“Blaise actually likes him a lot.” Draco says “as you can see they looked very interested at each other, I started to feel like a Third wheel so I decided to come here.”

“Pay up, Mione.” Luna suddenly says while Hermione groaned.

“You bet without including me?” Ron gasped 

“Yep, git.” Luna says and stick her tongue to him. Ron just pouted looking jealous that Luna was receiving 20 pounds. 

“Your friends are... amusante.” Draco whispered to him and Harry nodded just looking fondly at his friends. 

“They are, I almost laugh everyday because of them” Harry commented and leaned in closer to Draco’s side. 

“I like seeing you laugh” Draco told him and put his arm around Harry’s shoulders. They were almost cuddling and he liked it, Draco was very comfortable to be leaned on. 

“I like seeing you laugh too.” Harry whispered to him and he felt Draco sighed. “Your smile can brighten my day alone.”

“If you keep saying those things. I’ll-“ 

“PDA.” Ron announces and his friends turned to them. Immediately they teased them and Draco just laughed while his face was quite red. He stayed silent not really moving from the position they’re in. Harry could feel Draco’s heartbeat fast from laughing. 

“Blaise agreed to go out with me to the party” Neville announced and they cheered for him. 

“I’m proud of you man.” Harry patted his arm and Neville smiled like he just won the lottery. 

“Why don’t we all go out?” Ron suggested “a celebration for nev.” 

They all agreed except for Harry who disagreed “I have something to do.”

“Well, you can still come if you finish whatever you’re doing.” Luna told him and Ron agreed.

“Okay.” He nodded and he went to his locker, leaving his friends who were deciding where to go. He then got some of his textbooks, he wished he didn’t take the chemistry class it was such a burden. 

“Your Draco’s friend?” A voice asked which startled him and almost dropped his books but he managed then turned around to see Blaise.

“O-oh yeah.” He says “I’m Harry.”

“I know, he always talks about you.” He shrugs “I’m Blaise.”

“I know, Nev might have mentioned you.” Harry says remembering that Blaise liked Neville. 

“He does?” He asks his voice quite excited. “Anyways, I’m here to give you this.”

He opened his bag and brought a medium sized box and gave it to him. Harry stared at it confused.

“Take it, it’s from Draco.” Harry took the box and it was quite heavy. 

“Thank you?” He says “Why can’t he give it to me himself?”

Blaise eyes shined in amusement “you still don’t know.. you’ll see.” 

“What do you mean?” He questions and Blaise just chuckled then told him to open it when he gets home. 

“Where’s Neville?” Blaise asked him “you’re usually with him, right?”

“They’re going out tonight.” He stated “ I will go if I finish my homework.”

“Where?” 

“I have no idea.”

“Oh, by the way can I have your number?” He said “Since draco wouldn’t give it to me.”

“Um..ok?” Harry told him his number and Blaise typed it very slowly which caused him to repeat a couple of times. 

“Thanks, mate.” Blaise thanked him then left.

Harry finally arrived in his loft and placed the heavy box on the couch then dropped his bag on the floor. He sat down and stretched his arms and legs. 

I don’t think I can go.. I’m too tired

He then looked at the box, it was from Draco. He can’t believe Draco gave him a present? was it a present? It wasn’t even his birthday. He opened the box and the box contained with a black silver figurine of..Draco.

Well this is weird, very weird. He held draco’s figurine and found a letter inside. 

Harry, 

You must be wondering why I gave you my lovely figurine. Well it’s because I wanted to ask you for the Halloween party but sadly I couldn’t attend due to family events. But you could take him (my figurine) with you. That’s if you agree to go out with me? I’d hate to see you with another person so say yes. 

Draco M. 

Draco is asking him out. Draco liked him and he never knew about it or he did but chose to ignore it. He liked him too a lot but something stirred inside him sometimes when he is with him. 

The truth was Harry had dated a guy before but that was it..

Harry knew Draco would be much more than a friend for him. He reminded him of his old lover before; he then took out his phone to text Draco but then realized he never really used his phone. He groaned and stared at his figurine. 

After a couple minutes he received a message from Hermione telling him where they were which reminded him he needed to start doing his homework. He placed Little Draco to the table and started to do his work. 

“Where are you guys? I’m outside.” Harry called Ron who was laughing and replied that they were inside the pub. Harry sighed he didn’t know why he was nervous he brought his ID with him. He went at the entrance of the pub and it was quite crowded. He couldn’t see his friends anywhere but he decided to walk furthermore. 

After minutes, he spotted them at the corner. Ron was wearing a beanie which is why he didn’t easily saw them. Hermione tied her hair into a pony tail while Luna hair was on braid and Neville was with Blaise who grinned at him. 

What the f-

“Harry.” It was Draco voice and he turned around to see him with a worried look. “I was outside looking for you.”

“You’re here.” Harry says and felt quite awkward. 

“I am.” He looked at his eyes searching for something. Harry turned to his friends who was grinning at him he decided to sit down to an empty seat and automatically Draco sat beside him. 

“I never knew they were here.” Harry told them and Blaise just shrugged. 

“Neville invited them.” Luna says and grinned “aren’t you happy harry that you get to hang out with Draco.”

Harry blushed “more friends, more fun.” All of them laughed except for Harry who was embarrassed and looked away. 

“What would you like to order?” Draco asks him after he was done laughing “I haven’t ordered yet.”

“I’d like a burger and malibu.” He told him 

“You’re drinking tonight?” Draco frowned a bit

“I brought my ID.” Harry told him

“Okay.” Draco says and left to order food for them. 

“Both of you are really cute.” Blaise commented 

“Thanks” Harry replied an awkward silence fell on the table until Ron started a new topic about joining a club. He felt quite scared about trying again, a new relationship scared him since the last one didn’t end well. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to again..he doesn’t even know what to do. Draco.Liked.Him. And he knew that he liked him too but it was just.. 

Harry was low-key freaking out about it but mostly about his parents reaction if they knew he liked a boy. Since this time he didn’t want to hide his relationship with Draco. Sure, he wasn’t scared of other people’s opinions about him but his parents really mattered. His friends were very supportive about them but he thought he wasn’t ready to really be publicly out. 

“I’m back.” Draco announced and faced to Harry “I ordered French fries for us.”

“Thank you.” He smiled at him, draco was a deserved the best and he’d love to give him a chance and be with him. But that’s another day to think about, he’d just enjoy this moment for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the brave people.
> 
> Harry knows that he likes Draco but deep down he just doesn’t really accept it. He’s doubting on what will be the result of it. He knows it will gradually change his life both in public (Strangers) and private (parents and friends). Opinions are very powerful and that’s one of the reasons why Harry transferred to another school. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave some comments and kudos!


	5. Only The Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Harry recalling his past~

Harry POV

10th grade was a mess for Harry Potter but he was having a great time with his friends. Ron was with Ginny who was his girlfriend, they were getting some drinks. Cedric his other best friend was beside him, quite drunk that he was looking up the ceiling. 

Harry never admitted it but he felt an admiration towards him. Cedric was his first ever friend when he was a newbie in the school. He was very kind that he showed him around school and introduced him to his friends. 

“You lost?” Cedric asked him 

“I’m new and the person told me no one was available to show me around.” He rambled

“Ah, newbie.” He says “I can show you around.”

“That would be awesome.” Harry says “I’m Harry.”

“You can call me Cedric.” He says “I’m in 8th grade and you are?”

“7th grade.” Harry had told him 

He met Ron when he met Ginny at the library when he was lost and had a hard time looking for a book he was very interested in. He was quite a loner and didn’t have a lot of friends. He had friends but most of them were his parents friends. 

“Hi, are you ok?” Ginny asks

“Hi, I’m looking for this book.” Harry says “do you know where?”

“Yep, actually my brother knows that’s like his favorite book.” She told him “come on.”

Harry followed the girl even thought he didn’t really know him that much. He wasn’t scared if it was one of the stalkers that was obsessed with his mother before. 

“I’m Ginny Weasley.” She says “and you are?”

“Harry.” He says and as they reached at the end of the library. In the corner there was another red headed guy which he assumed was Ginny’s brother. 

“Ginny, who’s that? Don’t tell me that’s your new boyfriend.” Ron frowned and looked at him like he was about to die.

“I just met him. Don’t be stupid.” She rolled his eyes “this is Harry and that is my brother named Ron.”

“Hi.” He waved at him and Ron gave him a small smile.

“He likes the book you’ve been obsessing for days.” Ginny says and immediately Ron grinned widely then talked to him. 

“You’re now my best friend.” Ron told him and Harry just laughed. 

Looking back at those memories, it was very fun. The parties he had been invited because Cedric was a popular guy. The reputation he had boosted more because they were friends. He had lots of friends that time and people liked him. Ron was always next to him along with his sister who was in 6th grade. 

During 8th grade, Harry went to his rebellious phase which made him quite a bit disgrace to his family. He was always on the social media trending because during that time his mother was still working as an actress. He was always the paparazzi’s topic and he gained the reputation he always have hated now. Wherever he went they were always following him and he kinda liked it . 

Cedric on the other hand wasn’t fond of the cameras so he told Harry to avoid paparazzi whenever he was going to his house for the party happening every Friday night. It always turned out bad whenever paparazzi showed up. One time, they crashed into a party and brought along weird fans of his mother which ruined the fun. 

Immediately, Harry hated the attention and stopped doing obnoxious things and attending to parties. Ron was a bit disappointed but was thankful that his funny face (because he wasn’t photogenic) wasn’t on the internet already.

When 9th grade came, Ginny had confessed to him that she liked him. Harry did like her too and went to start dating her. It wasn’t a surprise for Ron because he knew there was something between them. 

Cedric got a bit distant to him, he was now in 10th grade and he’s always busy with hanging out with his other friends and partying. He was a bad influence to Harry because he always managed to convince him to do those things. Harry got drunk one night and had to stay overnight to Cedric who was very fine with the idea. But the next day he got grounded for being too drunk to go home by his father. 

“You okay, buddy?” Cedric turned his head to him. He was such a handsome man, with chiseled features and grey eyes.

“The question is are you okay?” He asked him and Cedric nodded

“A bit dizzy but I’m fine.” He stretched his arms “it’s always the same, mate.”

“It is.” Harry shrugged and stared at tired face. 

“Stop looking at me like that.” Cedric told him “I might kiss you”

“W-what?” He stuttered

“I’ve always liked you.” He moved close to him and Cedric placed his hand on Harry’s right cheek. “Ever since I saw you, newbie.”

“Ced..” He whispers and looked away “I have a girlfriend.”

“I know.” He sighs and went back to lay his back on the chair. “Wouldn’t you want to give it a try? with me.”

“I don’t know..I’ve never.” He stopped himself and sighed “I like you as a friend, ced.”

“Experiment, Harry.” He ignored him “kiss me and if you don’t like then you don’t.”

“I’ll think about it.” He told him and his best friend and girlfriend arrived with their drinks. 

“Hi.” She says and handed his drink. He mumbled a quick thank you and kissed her cheek. He could feel Cedric looking at them but Ron started an odd topic which eased the tension. 

“Harry, we need to talk.” Gin had said and grabbed his arms softly then lead him to the bleachers. 

“What is it gin?” He asks and sat down while she just looks at him holding his hands

“I-I well.” She sighs and looks down at their hands “Harry, I’m sorry to tell you but we should break up.. I met this girl and I really like her a lot and-.”

“Girl?” He said confused 

“Yes.” She said a bit embarrassed “ I met her on the internet and she’s very interesting.”

“Oh okay.” He nods in understanding “if you really like her then you should yeah.”

“I’m sorry, harry.” She leaned in to kiss his cheek and he frowned a little

“It’s okay, we’re still gonna be friends right?” He asks

“Of course.” She grins and hugged him

It was quite unexpected, Ron comforted him but really he felt fine. He realised Ginny was more like a sister to him than a girlfriend though it’s quite weird to say that after they kissed a lot of times. The news spread out like wildfire and everyone pitied him. 

During that day, Cedric was with him. The boy was unusually very touchy with him. He was acting like a clingy girlfriend but he didn’t really mind; he missed him though they hanged out last week. 

“You smell really good today.” Cedric had told him 

“Thanks.” He chuckled 

“Can I have your hoodie?” He asks and looked at him with puppy eyes. 

Things were going well they hanged out most of the times. They even watched the football game and went to get ice cream afterwards. 

“This is my favourite ice cream shop.” Ced told him “it’s quite far but it’s the best. “

“This is the best ice cream I’ve tasted ever since I attended at Grammys.” He smiled 

“And that was like 2 years ago?” He asks while licking some cream on his spoon. 

“Yep.” Harry nodded 

“You know what this feels like a date.” Cedric chuckled 

“R-really?” He stutters and he nodded excitedly.

“Be my boyfriend Harry.” He asks and looked at Harry’s green eyes. 

“Cedric, I-.” He sighs 

“Please.” He insisted 

“I like you, Ced.” Harry says “but I’m not ready..I’m not even sure-“

“We’ll just try it out.” He gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Okay.” He nods, he wanted to give him a chance anyways. 

Cedric had kissed him one night after they secretly dated for a month. They were at the Driggory’s house specifically nearby the pool. Harry was half naked and his boyfriend was on top of him, kissing his jawline. 

“I-I dont think we should do this.” Harry breathed out “your mother is inside.”

“I’m enjoying this too much.” He could feel his smirk on his skin then he looked up at him “but okay, my prince.”

Cedric stood up and stuck a tongue out then jumped to the pool which made Harry giggle. His boyfriend was being cute and he couldn’t help but admire him. 

It didn’t last long, three months of dating Harry had admitted to himself that he wouldn’t ever tell other people about their relationship. He was afraid of other people’s reaction especially with the paparazzi who seemed to be following him again. 

“Harry please let’s just tell them.” Cedric had begged him “our friends and our family.”

“I don’t want to.” He had said and looked away 

“Don’t you want to let them know that we love each other?” Cedric looked like he was about to cry. They were at walking at the sidewalk going to their favorite ice cream shop. 

“I just can’t..” he said

“Harry, please be brave for me.” Cedric said it with a low tone “they would be okay for us they’ll support us.”

“You don’t know that.” He spatted 

“Harry, please.” He had begged again when Harry decided to cross the street. He was tired of hearing his boyfriend begging him to come out. 

“Harry!” He felt Cedric pushed him and he fell down. He could hear a bone crushing and when he looked Cedric was underneath the car. 

He was brought to the hospital and Harry cried, it was his fault. His parents had arrived and talked to cedric first. After a few hours, he went inside after his parent told him to as he went in he could see Cedric looking at him with a pained expression he was laying down on the hospital bed.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He whispered as he sat down to a chair next to his bed. 

“It’s not your fault, my prince.” He spoke slowly and flinched like every time he talked it hurried him “I chose to save you.”

“Cedric, you didn’t have to do that..” Harry cried “I’m so sorry if I had been more careful this would happen.”

“It’s not your fault..” He closed his eyes “will you now tell our parents about us?”

“Ced...” he looked away

“I wish you’d be brave...for us.” He chuckled slowly 

“I’m sorry.” He apologized again

“Harry, promise me.. be brave next time.” He says “be brave for the person you’ll love.”

“C-Cedric, I-“ he looked at him and Cedric was still closing his eyes. It was silent for a second when his heart beat had stopped.

After two years, when him and his friends had finished 10th grade. Harry’s mother had told him he had to transfer another school. Harry was hesitant he didn’t want to leave Cedric alone.

“Do you want paparazzi tailing you?” Lily asked him 

“No.” He frowned 

“Sweetie, I signed you up to this beautiful school. It’s quite far away from here and so much..peaceful.” She said “you love it I promise.”

“Jus-just give me.” He pauses and sighed “alright but when?”

“A week before your classes which is about two months.” She said “don’t worry I bought you a loft and Ron will be there.”

“I don’t want to share my room with someone.” Harry protested 

“That can be fixed.” His mom thought for a moment “I’ll just buy the loft next to yours.”

“Mom! You know how ron feels when you spoil him.” Harry said

“He’s like a son to me now so I spoil him too.” She shrugged 

Harry left his house early and went to the cemetery where Cedric was buried. When he arrived he placed a single rose to the ground. He sat down for awhile and looked at the sky.

“I’ll be braver next time.. I promise you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos! It means so much to me <3


	6. October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month

Harry felt the cold wind on his face, it was the 27th of October, tomorrow will be the Halloween party. Harry was inside a shop looking for a costume to wear since Ron had told him to attend. 

A piece of clothing catches his eye and he decided to take a look of it. The costume looked like an old fashion detective noir one. 

“That’s a great choice, sir.” A sales boy said “that’s the last one and it’s been sitting there for ages.”

“Why? It looks great.” Harry questions and studied its texture. It felt soft and rich, it was like made for a person, a custom request. 

“I don’t know if this is true but it was made for a guy named Thomas.” He said “he was famous in Hollywood till he died because of a drug overdose.”

“Oh that’s—sad.” Harry said “how much is it?”

“Fifty pounds.” He says “it’s vintage.”

“Should it be less?” 

“It was made for an actor so-“ he shrugged 

“Fine.” Harry took out his wallet and gave him a hundred “keep the change.”

“Thanks, mate.” The sales boy said and wrapped up his costume. 

He went out from the shop and decided to walk around the area. It looked like Venice with the lights above him and a faint old music playing in the background. There was a bunch of pizzerias and cafes with a few people in it most of them are old people. 

There he saw some lovers kissing from a distance. They looked like they were in their honeymoon phase, it subtly reminded him of his relationship with cedric. He still missed him but it had been years and he had moved on. Still he missed the feeling of his arms wrapped around him and Ced would kiss him secretly every time he had a chance. 

He walked further till he craved for some Parisian foods. In a distance, he thought he had seen an adult Draco Malfoy but he saw the Draco he knew. He assumed it was his father, he had a long blonde-white hair which looked beautiful. 

Draco looked at him and he could see him lit up. He smiled so brightly that it made the place warm or maybe it was just him. He saw draco talked to his father about something and the old man nodded then briefly looked at him. Draco’s dad nodded and went the other way. 

“Hey.” Draco greeted “that was my father, he still has to buy some stuffs for a trip tomorrow.”

“Oh right.” He says “I hope you’ll enjoy tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” He chuckles and slid his arm on his “also, Harry, about the letter.”

“Oh.” Harry looked at him “can we go to there first?”

“Where?” 

“Parisian Cafe.” He says 

They went inside the cafe. Harry had told Draco to look for seats while he ordered some food for them. 

“Bonjour, may I take your order?” The waitress named Elsa greeted him. She was wearing a red beret hat and black turtle neck dress, it looked good. 

“Can I have two slices of roquefort and caramelised onion tart? Also gougères as an appetiser for a non alcoholic wine.” He says

“Anything else?” She asks

“I’ll have a box of macaroons.” He says as he almost forgot to order his favorite treat. 

“That would be 35 pounds.” She says

“All right.” He took out his money and gave it to her 

“I will serve your food in about 20 minutes.” She says and Harry thanked her.

He looked good Draco and saw that he was seated near the Mini Eiffel Tower, the area was empty since most costumers where at the outside tables. He sat down next to him and gave him a nervous smile. 

“Harry must I say you look extra lovely today.” Draco complimented him

“Thanks.” He blushed “you look lovely too.”

“Of course.” He said “I never knew when I’ll get to see you in the streets.”

Harry chuckled and placed his hands on top of the table, looking away from him.

“So about the letter.” Harry spoke “I’ll go out with you.”

“Really?” He could feel the joy in Draco’s tone

“Yes.” He looked at him, Draco looked like a tomato with an adorable grin. 

“Does this mean—that you fancy me?” Draco asked him 

“I-I.” He stutters “I fancy you a lot.”

“That’s great.” Draco grinned and just looked at him.

“Yeah.” He bit his lower lip and looked away. 

He then felt Draco’s hand on his chin and turned it so they could face each other. He looked at his light grey eyes then at his lips. 

“Harry.” Draco whispered his name and they leaned in together. 

Harry kissed Draco or maybe Draco did it. Their lips met in the middle, soft and yielding and yearning. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears as he pressed his mouth to Draco’s again and again. 

_ I’ll be braver the next time _ , He had thought, remembering his promise.  _ I’ll be brave now for him  _

They stopped kissing and Harry just smiled. Their foreheads was still pressed together, he felt splendid and wanted to kiss him again but the waitress had now served their food. 

“You have a good taste in food.” Draco commented, munching the tart then took a sip of the wine. 

“I love Paris.” He replied “it’s been years since I visited the city.”

“I’ll go to Paris tomorrow.” Draco said “would you like anything?”

“Anything will do, as long as it comes from you.” Harry smirked

“Harry.” Draco pokes his arm “you’re being cliche.”

“It’s true though.” He faced him then pouted. 

“You look cute.” Draco looked at him then squished his cheeks. 

It was morning and he was spread out on his couch watching television. He felt lazy and figurine Draco was on his table looking at him and he felt quite intimidated. He went to grab it and held it. 

“I couldn’t believe I finally—kissed you.” He smiled, feeling draco’s soft lips on his. 

After the show ended, he stood up and placed the figurine back on the table and went to the kitchen to cook. He wished Draco was here the boy would totally cook another yummy dish that he never knew he was craving. It was almost the Halloween party.

He opened his phone and texted the group chat he was in. Apparently they group chat was already active. 

_ Neville has added Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini... _

Moon: nev how dare u just seen us?

Nev: I was busy chatting with..Blaise 

Moon: of course

_ Blaise changed his nickname to The Blaise _

The Blaise: hi guys

Moon: ello

Ronald the duck: hey

Nev: hellooo 

_ The Blaise changed Draco Malfoy’s nickname to Blonde Bitch. _

The Blaise: LOL

Blonde Bitch: THATS MEAN.

The Blaise: IDC

Harry chuckled and decided to join in. 

The boy: LOL

Blonde Bitch: Who are you?

Moon: your loml 

Ronald the duck: your mom

The Blaise: your bf 

The boy: Harry 

Blonde Bitch: Hi Potter~

The boy: Hi Malfoy :)

Blonde Bitch: how are you, darling?

The Blaise: ooooooh making moves I see 

Ronald the duck: ohh *lenny face*

Luna: *lenny face*

The boy: I’m doing well, you?

Blonde Bitch: jet lagged but okay because I get to talk to you 

Luna: damn I’m getting diabetes and it’s still early. 

The Blaise: *whipping noises*

Mione: what’s happening? Also it’s 11 am.

Luna: Early. ship sailing <3

Nev: *lenny face* 

The boy: ship? what

Blonde Bitch: what

Luna: nothing

Blonde Bitch: stfu 

Harry had brought figurine Draco with him which made Ron amused. They were inside in a Uber and Ron wouldn’t stop bugging him about Draco. 

“Mate don’t you notice my costume?” Harry tried to change the subject “it looks cool.”

“Now that I look at it.” Ron looked at his costume and Harry thanked the heavens silently “it looks expensive, where did you buy it?”

“I was in this little Venice Avenue.” He says “it’s a low-key spot that my mom had told me about.”

“Cool.” Ron says “bring me there the next time.”

“Sure.” Harry grinned “I bet you’d like their antique collections of superheroes.”

“Really?” Ron raised his eyebrows “we better go there tomorrow.”

“Sure, mate.” Harry says “if you could wake up- you’d probably be tired.”

“I don’t think so.” Ron says 

“We’ve arrived lads.” The driver had said and Harry paid him. 

When they went outside the place looked extravagant and it was nearby a beach. The sea breeze made Harry remember those times where his family went to Greece for a vacation last year. 

“Amazing.” Ron commented

“I know right.” Harry says “let’s get in.”

The place was heavily guarded for some reasons but it didn’t really mind him at all. The guards were dressed up as a grim reaper and it quite scared him a bit since their make ups were done nicely. Ron on the other was preoccupied with signing in their names on the logs. 

After that, they went in to the venue and it was a fantasy. It was like they were in another world, there were trees everywhere and Harry didn’t know if they were real or fake ones. He could see the students were at the different small booths place on the nearby areas. 

“Is it just me or this looks like a real elf shit land?” Ron asks

“The budget must have been big.” Harry says

“I bet so, I mean looks at those.” Ron pointed at the lights hanged from the branches of the trees. 

“Yeah.” Harry says “where’s our friends?”

“Let me text them.” Ron took out his phone and started texting. 

It took them a good 30 minutes to find there friends. Turns out the place was massive and you could get lost in it or maybe they just suck at locating their friends. Harry saw a group of students dressed up as marvel heroes which gave him a relief since he didn’t really dressed up as a fantasy character.

“Ooo.” Luna cooed “I see you’re with little Draco.”

“Well Draco wanted me to bring it.” Harry shrugged and sat down to their table.He greeted his other friends who were dressed up as wizard and fairy. Blaise and Neville was dressed up as wolves while pansy was a vampire. 

“Third wheel tonight.” Pansy says which made Harry chuckle. 

“Where’s your date?” Mione asked her 

“Ditched me for a waitress dresses up as a.. well a waitress.” Pansy shrugged and sighed like she was so bored. 

“I heard that there are hot elf dressed boys near the restrooms.” Luna says 

“Really?” Pansy raised her brows 

“Yep.” Luna nodded 

“Well what are we waiting for let’s go.” Pansy stood up and grabbed Luna.

“Wait for me!” Mione stood up and ran after them.

“Well I guess it’s a boys night.” Blaise chuckled his arms were around Neville who looked very comfortable. 

“So why’s this place heavily guarded?” Ron asks

“I heard that a famous DJ would attend here.” Nev says 

“Really babe?” Blaise asks

“Y-yeah.” Nev stutters and Blaise just chuckles and kissed his hand.

“Wow, I’m so single.” Ron comments which made them all laugh. 

The night was still young and most of his friends were now dancing. The famous DJ was playing beautiful siren like beats that seemed to tempt people to dance like they never had. He looked at the figurine and smiled sadly, he wished Draco were here and they would have danced. 

Turns out Blaise had smuggled an alcoholic drink inside and harry and his friends decided to drink because they got bored and wanted to have more fun.

They were inside somewhere surrounded by trees a bit far from where they were. Still they could hear the music playing a bit loud. In about 3 shots Harry felt dizzy already and started laughing at obnoxious things. 

“Can’t you believe it, I smell like fart.” Ron laughs 

“You always do.” Mione who wasn’t drunk said but drunk ron didn’t mind. 

Harry downed a shot of rum and felt his throat burned. His head achingly made his nose felt runny. He took a sip of his water and continued to talk to his friends.

“Potter, are you and Draco together?” Pansy asks 

“What?” Harry felt his face getting hotter than it already is “No-no I don’t think so.”

Ron chuckled and patted his arm, hard. 

“Why’s little Draco here with you?” Pansy asked again. 

“He told me to bring it.” He slurs and took a sip of his water. 

“So he must have confessed.” Pansy says and Luna clapped her hands.

“SHIP SHIP.” Luna chanted loudly and hermione sleepy drunk shushed her. 

“You know what, after this guys let’s go to my house and have a sleepover.” Blaise announces “My heart can’t stop worrying if I send y’all drunk to your homes.”

“You’re right.” Hermione says “my mom would kill me.”

“I’d be grounded but at least I had fun.” Luna grins 

They arrived to Blaise’s big mansion which apparently he lives alone. He had a butler and 2 maids which helped them go to their respective rooms. Harry too drunk almost vomited all over but thankfully the maid successfully led him to the bathroom. 

The night was a blur but he knew that they played a lot of games and drank more spirits before finally going to sleep. 

When Harry felt someone in his room, he immediately groaned to the pain he felt on his throat, it was too dry and his head felt like it was about to split. 

He felt a person shuffled next to him but he was too tired to open his. He just groaned even more unable to speak. 

“Darling, you look..rough.” He recognized that voice, it was Draco. He felt his long fingers brush his hair, he smelt like the airport and his fingers were a bit cold. 

“I brought you a glass of water.” He says “open your eyes, Harry.”

He struggled to open his eyes but when he did. Draco was smiling above him, still wearing the clothes he had seen Draco in a video chat last night. 

“You just arrived.” He stated 

“I did, it’s 4pm.” He says 

Harry tried to sit down his back pressing against the headboard. Draco handed him his water and he drank. His throat felt a bit better and he thanked him. 

“What time did you arrive?” He asks as he closed his eyes again. 

“2pm, I went here because you looked very drunk from the video.” He says 

“I’m used to this.” Harry spike 

“Really?”

“Yeah, when I was at my old school my friends and I used to go to parties and raves.” He says and smiled a bit, remembering cedric. 

“I didn’t know that.” Draco says “tell me more about you.”

“I stopped going because I got tired.” He says 

“I bet.” He could feel Draco’s finger tracing his eyebrows

“I really feel tired.” Harry frowned and slid back to the position he was in. 

“I should leave you then.” Draco cleared his throat and was about to leave when Harry grabbed his wrist.

“No.” Harry opened his tired eyes “sleep with me.”

“Sleep with you?” He could see Draco’s pale cheeks reddened 

“Not in that way.” Harry chuckles “come on.”

“Okay, if you insist.” Draco slept next to him. 

“Mm, good night.” He pulled Draco to him and tucked his head underneath his chin. 

He slept for a day and it was Sunday. Draco wasn’t beside him which made him a bit sad but he remembered Draco telling him he had strict parents. 

Harry’s stomach growled and he realized he hadn’t eaten for a day. He went downstairs to see a maid preparing him breakfast.

“Where’s..my friends?” He asked

“I believe that they’re in the game room.” She says “some are still asleep.”

“Okay thanks.” He thanked her then he started to eat his food. 

“Mate, I’m glad to see you alive.” Blaise said 

“Ditto.” Ron gave him a lazy smile.

“Your boyfriend came yesterday.”Blaise had told him and he felt his face flushed

“Yeah.” He sat down next to Blaise 

“Don’t tell me you did anything.” Blaise gasped “under my roof.”

“We-we didn’t.” Harry blushed “we just slept together.”

“Slept together.” Ron raised an eyebrow 

“Just laying down next to each other!” Harry explained “heavens, you dirty minded lads.”

They laughed and Harry rolled his eyes at them. 

“Anyways, he’s coming again.” Blaise says “you better shower up and look like a decent human being again.”

“Listen to him mate.” Ron says “you look like a zombie.”

“I told my maids to prepare you a new pair of clothes so.” Blaise said and Harry thanked him. 

After he was done showering, he wrapped the towel around his waists and went outside to see Draco siting down on his bed while watching a movie. 

“Draco?!” 

“Oh hey.” Draco said casually 

“I’m going to change, do you mind?” He says feeling his face getting hot.

“Not at all.” Draco shrugs and Harry sighed 

He went to pick his clothes up at the table nearby the television. He could feel Draco looking at him.He suddenly felt his towel drop on the floor and he stiffened.

“Dear, aren’t we going to fast?” Draco laughed and he could hear him stand up and walked towards him. He immediately picked up the towel and wrapped it again. 

“It just yeah.” Harry says and faced him who had had a grin plastered on his pretty face. 

Draco placed his hands on Harry chest and began to move it slowly towards his back. He suddenly pulled him in that he could feel draco’s hot breath on his face. 

“I missed you.” Draco had whispered and leaned in to kiss him. 

Harry had kissed him back, sucking Draco’s lower lip which made the other boy moan a bit.Harry felt his towel fall down again but he didn’t really mind, he missed kissing Draco even though they had kissed two days ago.

The door was suddenly opened which made them stopped kissing.

“I-“ it was Luna’s voice

“It’s not what you think it is.” Harry says and went to hurriedly wrap his towel on his waist again.

“Totally.” Draco said with a tone that made it a bit suspicious 

“I- well you can continue whatever the hell

you were doing.” Luna closed the door and Harry looked above Draco who was just laughing. 

“That was embarrassing.” Harry says 

“Baby, you don’t need that towel.” Draco grinned “she said we can continue whatever we were doing.”

“Kissing.” He stated “also let me change and we will continue.”

Draco groaned “you don’t need to change.”

“Im cold besides I don’t want someone bargaining in to my room again.”

“We could just lock the door.” 

“I will change.” He emphasized

“Fine.” He groaned “but don’t wear a shirt I’d like to touch your naked chest again.”

“Okay.” Harry nodded “deal.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loved this chapter


	7. With Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry this took so long, I’ll be updating next week~

Kissing Draco had become one of Harry’s favorite things to do. They were still making out on the bed in Blaise’s house. 

“You taste so wonderful.” Draco had whispered sucking his lower lip. He was on top of Harry and hopelessly he moaned eagerly, wanting more.

“D-Draco.” He softly said as the boy kissed his jawline and gently sucked it. 

“If you keep doing this I’ll die.” Harry honestly said, he was running out of breath. 

“I’ll stop then.” Draco stopped and looked at him with a cute expression.

“Wait no.” Harry pouts “I was kidding.”

“Besides, I bet they’re looking for us.” Draco was now out of the bed fixing up his shirt and hair.

“But.” He frowned “I still want to kiss you.”

“Come on, darling.” Draco laughs a bit and poked Harry’s right cheek. 

“Fine.” Harry slowly went out from bed and decided to hug Draco from behind, kissing his neck. “I like this.”

“Mm.” Draco hummed “now let go of me so we could eat proper breakfast, I’m starving.”

“Draco, can’t we just skip it?” Harry pleads “please?”

“I like you a lot but I like food more.” Draco said in a serious tone.

“Fine.” Harry said again and had stopped hugging Draco. 

Harry crossed his arms and followed Draco who was now outside the room. 

“Harry, why are you frowning?” Blaise raised an eyebrow “didn’t you do anything earlier?”

“Blaise.” Draco rolled his eyes “stop being annoying it’s still early.”

“Where are the others?” Harry ignored the question. He was still bitter that he didn’t really get what he wanted. 

“They left already.” Blaise says “anyways, y’all better leave because I need to have some alone time.”

“Yeah, we will.” Draco says 

“Yeah.” Harry pouted after munching his sandwich. 

~

Harry was kidnapped by Ron, his ginger haired best friend was now looking at him with a blank face. He felt nervous for some reasons so he decided to open his mouth but was stopped by Ron who had shushed him. A few minutes had passed and he felt uncomfortable with Ron talking to himself. He suddenly thought that maybe he figured out that he had a relationship with cedric before.

Maybe he is mad, he thought.

Instead, hermione arrived to Ron’s loft with a smile plastered on her face. He felt even more confused as to why this was happening. Maybe, they did kill somebody and they needed his help to hide the body or something. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Hermione spoke and dropped her bag on the floor. “So what did you tell him Ronald?”

“I didn’t.” He replied “I just kidnapped him here.”

“You should’ve told him why he was here.” She said and pointed at him “he looks terrified.”

“I-I-why am I here?” Harry asked and crossed his arms.

“Stop glaring at us.” Hermione rolled her eyes “you look like an angry baby.”

“Hm.”

“As your friends we are here to help you with your first official date with Draco Malfoy.” Ron started to speak “you haven’t really asked him to be your boyfriend right?”

“Yeah, I haven’t.” He frowned “we’ve been quite busy I mean it’s almost finals week.”

“True but it’s like 3 weeks away.” Hermione says “you should take him out on a date this Friday.”

“I think he would be busy that time.” Harry stated 

“He wouldn’t.” Hermione insisted “you haven’t hanged out properly since the party.. why are you doing this to yourself?”

“School.” He lies

“Anyways you have been ignoring him!” Ron says “Draco looks like a sad puppy it’s been three days I can’t stand seeing him looking like that anymore.”

“It’s been two days guys.” Harry blinks “I’m sure Draco has had enough of me.”

“Harry, what do you mean?” Mione asks “did you fight?”

“No, we didn’t.” Harry sighs “ look it’s silly and I won’t tell you all about it.”

“I think they had a fight.” Ron concludes

“No, no we didn’t.” Harry denied 

“Then tell us what happened.” Mione rolled her eyes, she was getting impatient. 

“It’s just he refused something I wanted.” Harry frowned 

“That’s it?” Ron asks “mate, why are you suddenly acting like a baby?”

Harry kept quiet refusing to answer the question. He knew he was acting like a baby but that time he really did wanted to just kiss Malfoy the whole day. 

“Hm, okay but later promise us you’ll not ignore him.” Mione sighs “okay?”

“Okay.” Harry said 

The next day, Harry was leaning on his locker waiting for Draco to pass by him. It was lunch time so he assumes every student was free. He waited until his other friends showed up clearly just got out from their respective classes. 

“I thought you were with Draco?” Ron crosses his arms. 

“I’m waiting for him.” Harry glances at the other arriving students “I haven’t seen him yet.”

“Maybe, he hasn’t been dismissed yet.” Luna told him “I heard his professor is giving them a hard time.” 

“Poor Draco.” Harry sighed “So, is that why Hermione isn’t here?”

“Yep.” Ron nodded in agreement 

Harry shifted leaning sideways on the locker. He honestly felt nervous about talking to Malfoy but then he also missed him. 

“What’s wrong Harry?” Luna looked at him curiously.

“I’m just.. I’m quite nervous to talk with him.” He shrugged.

“I’m sure he’ll understand mate.” Ron rolled his eyes “your reason for ignoring him is so childish.”

Harry frowned “I know, I don’t even know why I did that.”

“Anyways, Mione texted me that their professor finally dismissed them.” Luna announces. 

“Good good.” Ron glances at Harry who was playing with a lose thread on his sweater. “I’m sure it will be fine Harry.” 

He briefly nodded and looked at the distance waiting for the white-blonde haired boy. It’s so weird that he’s been acting like a needy child lately perhaps he just missed acting like that..? 

Two minutes had passed until he could see Hermione and Draco together walking towards them. He felt his heart beating rapidly at the sight of him. Draco looked good as always of course he was wearing all black today except for his shoes which was brown boots. His hair was gelled back perfectly. 

“Here goes your boyfriend, Harry.” Luna grinned at him. 

“Hey guys!” Mione greets them alongside her was Draco who was awkwardly looking at Ron instead of Harry. 

“Hi.” Harry softly said and was looking at Draco. 

There was a brief silence until Ron coughed and decided to tell them a new joke he had been wanting to say to them.

“That wasn’t funny, it was more of a cheesy one.” Hermione rolled her eyes 

“Not bad, not bad.” Luna giggles a bit

Harry simply nodded, a small smile forming on his face while Draco was trying to hold his laughter. Cute Harry looked at him and observed his face reacting when their eyes met. Draco immediately looked away a blush forming on his pale skin. 

“I’m starving.” Luna coughed “can we go now?”

“Sure.” Draco finally spoke

They silently walked together, Harry was behind Draco. Suddenly, Draco stopped walking and he stumbled into him. 

“Sorry.” Draco silently said

“No, I’m sorry.” Harry replied “I wasn’t focusing.”

“Potter- I’m sorry.” Draco looked at him he was about to grab his hand but hesitated. So Harry carefully took his hand.

“No, I’m sorry for ignoring you and this right now.” Harry gave him a small smile.

Draco squeezed his hand “why did you ignore..me?”

“It’s a stupid reason.” He sighed 

“Tell me.” 

“Let’s catch up to them first.” Harry used his other hand to point at there friends who was a bit far already. 

“Okay.” Draco nodded and they started to walk “so?”

“Well, that day I wanted to just be with you- you know snog and stuff.” Harry looked away “but then you had to leave.”

“Seriously?” Harry could obviously hear Draco smiling when he asked that. 

“Yeah, it’s silly.” He laughs lightly “but really I’m sorry for treating you that.”

“It’s okay.” Draco chuckles “just don’t do it again.. it’s not good for us.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t go it again.” Harry nodded “I promise.”

“Good.” Draco smiles

Later that afternoon they went out to have An impromptu dinner on a pizzeria since Draco was craving for cheese pizza and fries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	8. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes~ 
> 
> We love a fluff and a bit of HMMN

Harry was nervous, really nervous, Today will be Draco and his first official date. He properly dressed for the day, wearing his newly bought polo shirt and his usual jeans. He also made effort to put on lots of cologne to smell extra good. 

Hopefully, Draco would like even more. 

“Oi, Harry.” Ron was knocking loudly on his door “let me in.”

“Hold on.” Harry ran towards the door and opened it. “Do I look okay?”

“Yep, so where are you taking him?” Ron asks

“Multiple places.” Harry smiles, he had decided to not go with the usual cliche date in a restaurant. It wouldn’t totally impress Draco “it’d be fun.”

“What places?” Ron pressed 

“Are you planning to follow me around?” Harry raised an eyebrow 

“Maybe,” Ron shrugged “there’s nothing to do.” 

“Just you ?”

“Everyone.” His ginger friend said “we really love to see you all being cute and stuff.”

“That’s.. weird.” Harry furrowed his brows 

“We ‘ship’ you.” 

“What is a ship even mean?” 

“I don’t know how to explain it.” Ron chuckles “but Luna told me that she ships you with Draco so we just went along with it.”

“Of course you didn’t know.” Harry laughs at his best friend. “I was planning to take him to the Zoo, Jen’s IceCream Shop and then at the Amusement Park.”

“How do you plan on going there?” Ron asked curiously 

“I recently got my license.” Harry shrugged “and I asked- no I didn’t ask my mom. I just directly rented a car which is parked nearby our building.” 

“What!” The look on his face was priceless “how come you never do that when we go out?”

“You’re not my boyfriend.” Harry laughed at his friend who was jealous 

“Well, be my boyfriend then?” Ron shrieked “why don’t you have a crush on me? I’m also good looking.”

He rolled his eyes “Mate, you’re not my type.”

“Ouch.”

“Besides you’re straight.”

Ron pouted “So, If I wasn’t straight would you have dated me?” 

“Hm, nah.” Harry chuckles 

“Why?”

“Just no.”

“Why???”

“Ron, no.” Harry laughed when Ron punched his right arm, hard. 

-

Harry was driving his car when the traffic lights went red. So he decided to text his Draco to remind him that he was already nearby. 

Harry: Malfoy, I’m already nearby your house.

Malfoy: Okay

Malfoy: are you texting while driving?!!!??

Harry: n...oooo?

Malfoy: please, don’t do that. 

Harry: yeah okay

Malfoy: why are you still replying??

Harry: still a red light

Malfoy: oh okay

Harry: what are u wearing?

Malfoy: are we seriously sexting right now?

Harry: NO

Malfoy: just messing with ya, Potter.

Harry felt his cheeks warmed and he tried to stop smiling since his cheeks are now hurting from doing it too much. 

Harry: srsly what are you wearing?

Malfoy: it’s a surprise *Heart Emoji*

After a few more minutes, the traffic light finally turned green and so he drove carefully towards Malfoy’s house. When he arrived, his jaw dropped. The house was massive it looked more like a manor rather than a normal house. It had a similarity to his father’s house which made him thinking maybe they had the same architect designing their houses.

Harry: Would you want me to go in?

Malfoy: you’re already here?

Harry: yeah

Malfoy: if you want to come in. It’s okay.

Harry: okay, I’ll head out. 

Harry switched off the engine and went outside his car. He watched the manor and felt quite intimidated to go in. Maybe, I shouldn’t just go in but then Draco was probably waiting for him inside so he locked his car. 

He rang the doorbell once and waited for anyone to open the door. After a minute, he was greeted by a butler who greeted him by his last name.

“Where’s M- Draco?” He asks as they went in

He replied “He’s at the living room, sir.” Then he went to open the grand door.

Harry was in awe of the Manor. It was even more beautiful on the inside. There were lots of portrait to which he assumes is the whole Malfoy family. They all had gorgeous white- blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. 

“Potter.” He heard Draco called for him

And there he was looking beautiful as per usual. He was wearing a black vest underneath it is a plain long white sleeves paired with black slacks. His hair wasn’t gelled instead it was just her usual messy hair which made him look hotter. 

Harry couldn’t help it he was in awe of his beautiful future boyfriend. 

“You look like an idiot standing there.” Draco chuckled “you look handsome by the way.”

“H-hi.” Harry smiles in a doping manner “you look perfect.”

“Ahem.” A woman to which he assumes is Draco’s mother interrupted them. 

“Mrs. Malfoy.” He greets and stood alongside with Draco. “I’m Harry Potter, his.. friend.”

She nodded while taking a sip of her tea “it’s nice to see you. Please tell your mother I said hi.” She gave him a small smile “it’s been quite awhile since we have talked.”

“Sure.” He nodded and looked at Draco “Shall we?”

“We shall.” 

“So, where are you taking me?” Draco asked him, when the traffic lights went red He looked at the white blonde haired boy and mouthed secret 

“The anticipation is killing me.” The boy said in a dramatic manner.

“You said that earlier yet here you are still alive.” Harry chuckles 

“Please?” Draco said in a soft voice “also I’m doing the cute eye thing where Pansy told me is a weakness to most human beings.” 

“It might have worked but I’m driving.” Harry held back his laugh this time, because he knew if he wasn’t driving right now Harry would have looked at him and then he’d be spilling all the details of their date. 

“Look at me then.” Draco pleads 

“I don’t really wanna get a ticket, Draco.” He argues “besides, I really want to surprise you.”

“Give me a clue?” What a stubborn headed lad “pretty please?”

Harry sighed “If I’ll give one clue you will figure it out immediately!” 

“I won’t!” He argues 

“You’re a smart bloke.” Harry argues back “don’t even-“

“Well thank you for the compliment.” He interrupts 

“You’re welcome!” 

“We’re here!” Harry grins at him after he properly parked the car “I remembered you saying that you never really went to Zoo.”

“Yeah because I’m scared of peacocks!” Draco said, his eyes were wild. 

“You can’t be seriously that scared of peacocks, right?” He questioned 

“No, not really.” Draco took out his phone from his pocket and placed at the back of the car “No phones?”

“Can I bring my phone?” He asks “I wanted to take pictures with you.” 

“Okay.” He nodded “let’s go.”

Went they entered the Zoo they were immediately greeted by a busy crowd of friends and families. There were lots of children running around wearing silly animal costumes. 

Harry looked down at his hands hesitating if he should take Draco’s. Maybe, later. He looked up and still his person was still studying the map provided by the Zoo. 

“Where should we go first?” He pokes Draco’s left arm

“I wanted to see the snakes first.” Draco handed him the map and he gladly took it “thought its the second attraction.”

“We’re gonna skip the.. fishes?” 

“Do you wanna see the fishes?”

“If you want to then I want to.” Harry shrugged 

Draco looked at him for a moment “I feel like you want to so we’re gonna.”

“Okay.” 

Harry continued to walk deeper to the aquarium clearly excited about the fishes he knew nothing about. While Draco was stiff backed and following awkwardly at him, attempting to distract himself by playing with his hands.

“Whoa.” Harry pokes at the glass clearly fascinated by the stone fishes “I want one.”

“Darling, that fish will bite your whole hand.” Draco states “and we don’t want that from happening.”

“Hm, true.” Harry nodded in understanding missing the dirty joke “how about that nemo one.”

Draco sighed feeling a bit embarrassed when other people gave them a funny look “clownfish.”

“Nemo.” Harry tilted his head 

“Can we now go see the sharks?” Draco suggests just to get away from the crowd who was talking about them. 

“S-sharks?” Harry looked at him nervously 

Draco grinned “Aw, are you scared?”

“No.” He instantly shakes his head “I’m now a big b-“

“Do you wanna hold my hand?” Draco offered his hand 

“Yeah.” He took his hand and their hands intertwined. 

After, looking at the attractions it was now noon time and Harry decided to take him to the ice cream shop. They decided to just walk towards the store since it was only a walking distance. 

“You know, peacocks aren’t that bad.” Draco started to speak “in fact, I now like them. They’re elegant and beautiful.”

“Just like you.” He looked at Draco who was walking alongside with him. 

“I know that.” Draco smugly said “why’d you think that girl from earlier gave me her phone number?”

Harry frowned. Earlier, when they were seeing the birds a girl who was in her early 20s had come up to them- to Draco and gave her a note containing her number. She probably thought they were just friends hanging out looking at some animals. 

Harry was furious at the girl but Draco played it cool and refused to take the girls note. I’m gay..sorry the look on the girl’s face was hilarious but still it had made him mad for making a move to his Draco.

“Are you still mad at her?” Draco laughing at him interrupted his thoughts “Don’t worry, Darling. I only like you.”

“Good.” He says and put his right arm around Draco’s waist. Harry then leaned in closer to him. “Cause I really like you too.”

“If we weren’t out here. I’d kiss you by now.” Draco whispered softly 

“Oh yeah?” He felt his face getting hotter. 

“Are you challenging me right now?” Harry could feel Draco smiling widely at him 

“Maybe.” He replied “no one is really stopping you from kissing me.. out here.”

“Is it really okay for you?” Draco asks 

“Yes.” He said, breathless. 

Draco brings his hand up to his lips and kisses his knuckles. 

“Please?” he adds.

His stomach flutters, they stopped walking “Face me.”

Harry obeyed and looked up at Draco’s light grey eyes. He moves closer to wrap his arms around Draco and presses a kiss against his neck. Draco darts his tongue out to lick his lips and then leans closely to press a soft kiss against his lips. Harry shudders against him and he feels his fingers tighten around his waist as they continued to kiss. 

They ended up skipping their plan to eat at the shop and went back to the car to continue making out. 

Harry inhales sharply, his nose filling with the distinct tang of sweat and Draco, He pulls at his white blonde hair, the strands sliding between his fingers easily. He muffles at Draco’s groan with his mouth and bites down on his bottom lip. 

“You’re really good.” Draco grinned down at him. 

Harry stares up at him with the utmost look of adoration, his eyes soft and mouth turned up in a small sweet smile.

“What?” He asks

“I’m just glad.” Harry replies “shall we continue our date?”

“I didn’t know we had to go to another place.” Draco smiles “you really planned this huh?”

“Well, I didn’t plan the making out at the back of the car.” Harry chuckles 

They arrived at the amusement park with Draco complaining he was hungry and tired from all of the kissing. So they’ve decided to go to one of the stalls and bought burgers. 

“Can’t believe you didn’t come up a plan for us to eat.” Draco teased 

“We were supposed to eat remember but we decided to skip it.” Harry rolled his eyes and took a huge bite of his burger. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Draco rolled back his eyes 

“So, where would you like to ride first?” Harry asks 

The taller boy mumbles.

“What?” 

“N-nothing.” Draco looked away and took another bite of his burger. His cheeks were flushed for some reasons.

“Weirdo.” 

Harry and Draco decided to ride the spinning tea cup first which was a bad idea because it made both of them dizzy. Harry recovered after a few seconds while his future boyfriend took minutes. 

After that, they decided to play the claw machine to see if they could get a stuff toy in it. It turns out, Harry really sucked at it but Draco on the other hand had managed to get 6 stuffs toys. Each naming them after a number so that he could easily remember them. The next game they had played was some arrows which surprisingly Harry and Draco was very good at and it had shocked them both. They ended up earning themselves a wand which then they later used to act as wizards when Harry decided to ask someone take a picture of them. 

It was fun, so fun. 

After doing so much activities, Harry finally decided to go to the Ferris wheels where he had planned to officially ask Draco out to be his boyfriend. Right now, they were in line and he was holding the big plastic bag containing all of the prizes they have won at the games. Using his freehand, he was holding Draco’s soft hand. 

“I really enjoyed today.” Draco said “it’s the most fun I’ve had for awhile.. thank you, Harry .”

“No problem.” He grins at him “if you wouldn’t mind I’d like to take you out again.”

“Our first date hasn’t even finished yet.” He said, amused “can’t get enough of me?”

“Yep.” Harry winked at him “you’re too irresistible.”

“Likewise.” 

When they reached at the ticket booth for the Ferris wheel. Harry had to let go of Draco’s hand to pay for their tickets. After paying, they went inside to their designated area and sat down. 

“You know, this is my first time riding a Ferris wheel.” Draco looked at him 

“I never knew that.” Harry looked back at him

“Wasn’t taken to the zoo and also here.” He sighs “it’s like I didn’t have a proper childhood.”

“Same, but my friends then later took me to you know.” Harry replies 

The Ferris wheel started to move slowly. Harry could feel they were ascending. He plans to ask him out when they reach into the top. 

After a few minutes, as they reached to the top the view from above was beautiful which hit him a wave of calmness as he further watches the city lights and the skies. Draco did the same staying frozen, simply observing, his chest light, Harry decides towards him and kneels in front of him. He then took both of his hands and held it.

They looked at each other eyes. 

“Harry..?”

“I- I’m in love with you,” Harry says. He says it so simply, so easily, without any hesitation, that he feels his heart swell and his throat constrict. 

Draco’s eyes darkened and he held his breath. He bit his lower lip it may have seemed he was nervous and was about to cry. 

“Are you okay?” he asks, rubbing his Draco’s hands.

The white blonde haired nods and tries to steady his breathing. Harry stays silent, waiting for him to say anything.

“I- Harry.” He swallows “I’m in love with you too.. always has been and always will.” 

Harry didn’t know what happened next. It happened way too fast. Draco had grabbed his face and pressed his lips into his. 

Bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I don’t think I could upload next week but I promise the next chapter will have loads of PDA. BECAUSE we love PDAs especially from DRARRY.
> 
> Until next time~


	9. Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI
> 
> I haven’t updated for weeks because I didn’t expect those weeks to be filled with surprise quizzes and projects. Being a uni student sucks jdjsjs but yes I’m back ! But not really I’m just taking a break today cause BDAY but I still have tons to do D:
> 
> Also it’s my birthday and I’m giving myself a present by updating this fic! And hopefully finish this one by the end of this year. (Prob won’t happen) hahaha

“Boyfriend!” Draco waves at him, as per usual he was leaning back against his locker. He waved back and had a dopey smile on his face.

“Hey.” He wrapped his arms around him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Draco smiles back softly “How are you, my darling, today?” 

“Great! Now that I’ve seen you.” Harry pecked his lips quickly. 

“Wanna hang out with me later?” He asks “I’ll be buying some presents for Holidays.”

“Oh! Right.” His mouth formed an o “I have forgotten about it because of school.”

“I can’t believe you forgot.” He rolled his eyes “The big stockings at the cafeteria are a huge sign that we are nearing the winter break.”

“We.. have?” 

“Are you being serious, Harry?” Draco laughs 

Harry scratches the back of his neck “I honestly haven’t noticed.”

“Hm, I guess you’ve been staring at me for weeks that you haven’t noticed some changes.” He smiles smugly in to which Harry looked away. 

His face was getting hot as Draco was chuckling at him. “What can I say I’m irresistible.” 

“Hello!” Ron appeared then asked “Why’s Harry looking like a tomato?”

“Mate, can’t you believe he hasn’t noticed those ridiculous big stockings at the Cafeteria?” Draco beats Harry at explaining “He has been looking at me so much- and I’m really flattered by it but seriously.”

Ron obviously laughed “Seriously?”

“No!” Harry frowned “I-I guess I was just distracte-“

“By moi.” Draco butted in 

“Ye- no!” He protested “School stuffs.”

“Sure, Harry.” Ron chuckles 

They continued laughing and teasing Harry who was growing even more redder. Until all of their friends arrived and finally the topic had shifted from Harry being distracted to Holiday plans. 

Draco had wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist in which to his delight. He loved being close to his boyfriend and being able to smell his sweet scent. 

“How about we have a trip?” Blaise proposes the idea. 

“Where?” Luna asks 

“Iceland?” Neville suggests “My family and I went there last year and it was a blast.”

Draco nods in approval “My father will like that idea.. his family side lives in there.”

“Hence, your physical appearance.” Mione comments “no offense.”

“None taken.” Draco shrugs “As long as my boyfriend will always be distracted by my physique.”

“Draco.” Harry sighs as the topic was brought up again.

“Sorry but not really.” Draco sticks out his tongue “it’s really fun to tease you.”

“Yeah yeah.” Harry looked up at him and admired his boyfriend’s light grey eyes.

“Getting lost in my eyes, huh, Potter?” He teases.

“Shut up.”

And that’s how they ended up kissing in a Janitor’s closet for a moment. Using the ‘my boyfriend has forgotten something from his classroom’ excuse which he thinks his friends did buy.

The air was becoming heavier and constricted as they were moving closer there bodies were pressed towards each other. Draco had shoved him roughly against the concrete wall, kissing him like they haven’t done it for years. Harry reacted of course instantly, moaning into the kiss and letting his boyfriend’s tongue explore his mouth.

He tastes so good. 

“Want more of that, Potter?” Draco breaks their kiss and grinned.

“Yes.” He said out of breath as he wraps his arms around Draco’s neck and pulled him in to capture his wet lips. 

“So eager.” Draco mumbles as he opened his mouth wide enough to let Harry’s tongue explore it. 

“Shut up.” He whispers and kissed Malfoy again and again. 

“Did you two fuck?” Blaise questions as they returned to their friends. 

“No.” He shakes his head and brought up a random pen “We just went to get this.”

“Yep, the pen holds a sentimental value.” Draco adds in to which Hermione rolls her eyes. Clearly, knowing they were lying. 

“So, Iceland.” Ron says “Final or other suggestions?”

“None.” Mione shrugs “I’ve always wanted to visit Iceland.”

“Ditto.” Luna shrugs “or maybe we could go to Antarctica?”

“They don’t have.. a proper hotel.” Blaise states “It sucks.”

“Oh right.” Harry said “My mom told me about that.. they spent a night in this tent shaped igloo and it was freezing.”

“Sucks.” Neville nods “let’s stick with Iceland.” 

“Oh right! I forgot that Antarctica is remote.” Luna nods “Iceland it is.”

“So, who’s gonna be the planner?” Draco asks “I volunteer Blaise.”

“Yep, Blaise.” Ron nods in agreement 

“Yep.” 

“What?” Blaise says in a panicked tone “I know nothing-“

“Please, your dad knows a lot of people.” Harry’s boyfriend said 

“How about you, Draco.” Blaise said “Your relatives stays there. You do it.”

“How about you two will play organize this thing.” Hermione announces “so end of the discussion. Now, can we buy snacks? I’m starving.”

“Actually, Harry and I will-“ Draco says

“Can we go with you?” Blaise smiles evilly 

Harry looks at his boyfriend and sees his left eye twitching. 

“Unless, you two will..” Ron says feeling a bit suspicious. 

“No, we were just going to buy some holiday presents.” Harry quickly denied 

“Perfect! I haven’t bought some Christmas presents yet.” Neville told them “let’s go.”

Harry could feel Draco’s disappointment but he just shrugged it off. He quickly gave the taller boy a kiss on the cheek. Draco blushes and looks at him shyly. 

“We could always hang out afterwards.” Harry whispers to him.

“You’re right.” Draco replies

They didn’t get the opportunity to hang out afterwards due to Harry having to go back home because of his mother. Leaving, Draco very frustrated about the day and he did felt the same.

He then wonders why his mom was at his loft. Perhaps, she had only wanted to see him since they haven’t seen each other for a couple of weeks now. 

When he arrived, he was greeted by his mom who was cleaning his kitchen. Harry assumes she had bought him groceries enough to last him until holidays. 

“Mom.” He gives her a hug.

“Harry.” She smiles “You look exhausted.. how’s your classes?”

“It was great.” He went to sit down on the couch as he dropped his bag on the floor. “Tons to do but great.”

“Do you have anything else to say?” His mother asks

Harry raises his eyebrows “not really.. uh why are you here?”

“Just wanted to visit my only child.” Lily says and sat down beside him. “So, a little birdie told me about you with a guy?”

“A little birdie?” He questions 

“My manager bought off some pictures from a source and He does look familiar.” She explains “I assume you are together.. you were holding hands.”

“Is that gonna be a problem?” Harry looks away feeling a bit anxious. 

“No, Dear, Not at all.” She quickly answers “I have no problem with you dating a guy.”

He nods “Good because I’m dating with Draco Malfoy.”

“Ah, Malfoy.” 

“Yeah.” 

“His father is quite.. conservative.” She says 

“He’s always busy so I think he never noticed.” He sighed as he remembered that time where Malfoy had told him about his Dad being busy for months and that’s when he will be free the most. “Thank you for telling me about the pictures.”

“I’m sorry they found you again.” 

“It’s not your fault, mummy.” Harry smiles a bit “We’ll just have to hide a bit.”

“Okay.” She hugs him “Also, your father is also cool with you dating boys.”

“That’s a relief.” He hugs back “Mom, I have to tell you something..”

Harry started to tell her about his secret relationship with Cedric in to which brought his mother to tears because she didn’t want him to feel like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter
> 
> Also for the next chapters It will be in Draco’s POV


End file.
